yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Episode 148/@comment-31857917-20170808154233
I don't have any negative comments about this final episode. I was happy that Yuzu is back along with souls of Rin, Ruri, and Serena. I'm glad that Yuya finally found a future as a pro duelist and I hope that his friends can find their futures too. I just made my own Epilogue of this final episode called; "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V - The True Epilogue & A New World." If you like to see this story for yourself, then check it out! You'll love this masterpiece! After Yuya's duel against Declan, Reira began to laugh in happiness, in turn, Zarc himself was laughing with her thus purifying his soul for good. Ray’s beats began to unite the four dimensions into one world: The World of Arc-V! Suddenly, everyone appeared in the stadium where Yuya had dueled Reiji, and he sees Yuya glowing in golden light as he sees their dimension counterparts. As Yuya reaches his hand out into the orb where Ray resides, the souls of Yugo, Yuto, Yuri, Serena, Rin, and Lulu are brought back to life with Yuzu revived as well much of her father’s happiness. Yuya and his counterparts welcome them home they tell them that there back. Reira, who was laughing reverted back to her old self. Akaba Leo explains that the worlds are one once more thanks to Yuya’s dueling; he also theorized that Yuya and Yuzu’s counterparts are also brought back to life with bodies of their own due to a golden angel light that enveloped the area. Zarc and Ray were also brought back too, as he forgives everyone in the stadium for losing his way and decides to make atonement for all of his crimes for becoming a demon duelist. Ray thanks Zuzu for saving Yuya for purifying him and the four dragons after the demon duelist’s downfall. Suddenly, the golden light that enveloped the area took the form of a man which turns out to be: Milax Numberon himself who used the Numberon code and the seven Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and Numberon Dragon to bring them back to life and merge the four dimensions back into one in good ways. Milax warmly smiled at Yuya and Yuzu Milax warmly smiled at Yuya and Yuzu at their reunion. He thanked them for teaching him how dueling can bring happiness and joy to many people. Suddenly, the stadium lights go out and a spotlight appears on Yusho Sakaki and he says if Yuya thinks that this is the end, then he is mistaken. Yuya, Milax, and Zuzu are shocked at this as Yusho says his first real fight begun the moment he passed the test and he activates his duel disk. Yusho shouts to Yuya to ask if he is prepared to continue fighting as a pro and that he’ll keep bringing smiles by dueling from now on as he activates his duel disk. And Yuya says that he’ll surpass his father as an entertainment duelist one day as he runs forward with everyone smiling at him as he state’s his famous catchphrase: “The fun has just begun!” Everyone in the stadium watches their duel as Yuya’s friends said these words: “Go for it Yuya! And Have Fun!” Yuzu dreams of becoming a pro duelist herself if she wants to catch up with Yuya, but her father said that she can register to become a pro duelist so she stays at Yuya’s side forever. As she finished with her registration, she began to duel her way into the top till she was caught up by Yuya. Serena also wanted to a pro duelist in the academy, decided to register to become a pro duelist like Yuya and Yuzu. Alongside with Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, Rin, and of course Ruri all signed up as well. Zarc Sakaki and Ray Akaba became spectators to broadcast duels for excitement and joy in order to liven up the audience’s ears! The End! I'll miss Arc-V and I hope that VRAINS has a good storyline. But for now, The Fun has Just Begun!